The invention is based on a device for the jointed connection of a wiper blade.
DE 199 14 413 A1 discloses a wiper, the wiper arm of which is coupled releasably at the free end thereof to a joint-free wiper blade of flat-bar construction via a joining device. The joining device has a joining element which is fastened on a supporting element of the wiper blade and, on its front side, has a joint pin in the form of two laterally arranged journals. At the end thereof opposite the joint pin, the joining element has bearing surfaces which face the joint pin and form a counterbearing with bearing surfaces on a connecting part. The connecting element, on the front side thereof, has an open hub which is provided in lateral guide walls and in which the journals of the joining element are mounted in the fitted state. The connecting element is fastened to a wiper arm laterally with respect to the open hub. In this case, the open hub faces offset parallel to the wiper arm in the direction of the free end thereof such that the joining element, which is fastened to the wiper blade, can be pushed between the lateral guide walls of the connecting element parallel to the wiper arm until the lateral journals come to bear against the bearing surfaces of the open hub. During the installation, the bearing surfaces which belong to the counterbearing and are arranged in a laterally flexible manner on flexible tongues of the joining element are pressed inward and are reset elastically again outward into the old position as soon as they have passed the corresponding bearing surfaces on the second joining part. Therefore, in the event of shallow angles between the wiper blade and the wiper arm, as are provided in the operating position of the wiper blade, the joint is fixed in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade by the counterbearing.